


Holiday spirit

by Glitchguardian



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy holidays this is sort of very late, but hey Hanukkah is still going on so in that sense it's right on time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchguardian/pseuds/Glitchguardian
Summary: Inaho gives Slaine a Christmas celebration in the hope he will feel the joy of the holiday, but it doesn't turn out quite like he expected





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my names Dea and I'm a long time lurker in this fandom,, but I'll be back with more fic
> 
> Happy holidays!! I have a lot of feelings about the holidays this year and although there are some great holiday AZ fics out there, there are not as many as I'm sure you'd like 
> 
> Besides, there are other holidays this season besides Christmas 
> 
> (I'm sorry this is so short and unedited but I wanted to post it before the holidays were all over,, I might add another chapter that is longer and better if I feel like it eventually)

Although he generally has trouble reading people, Inaho can see that Slaine is unhappy. The blond is staring up at the massive tree that now dominates their living room, complete with decorations places strategically for optimal Christmas cheer and a small smattering of gifts underneath, with a slight frown. The faint warbling of Christmas carols sung by some choir group stand out in the utter silence. 

 

Inaho knows he has to return to the kitchen soon to attend to the turkey in the oven, but Slaine’s expression is distracting him. He had attempted to recreate the scene of Christmas eve that had brought him such joy in his childhood in the hopes that it would bring some joy to Slaine as well, but the blond does not seem to be feeling the Christmas spirit. 

 

Suddenly Slaine takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on his face. “Didn't you have something in the oven?” he asks. 

 

Inaho does not believe his sudden happiness is genuine, but goes anyway. 

 

At some point, Slaine wanders into the kitchen as well. The blond is a known nuisance in the kitchen, so Inaho tells him to set up a candle at the table. 

 

“There's candles?” Slaine asks, perking up slightly. Inaho directs him to the correct drawer, then proceeds to ignore Slaine as the blond takes a large handful and disappears up the stairs with them. 

 

It is as he takes the turkey out of the oven that Inaho realizes Slaine could cause some serious harm to himself and the house if he got his hands on something to light the candles with, so he throws a dish rag over the turkey and hurries to Slaine’s room. 

 

Thankfully, the blond is unhurt. Worryingly, he has managed to somehow light the candles. Inaho takes two steps inside to put the flames out before taking in the rest of the scene. The candles aren't sitting dangerously on their own, they are standing upright in a wire contraption that appears to be made out of a bent coat hanger, standing stably on the windowsill. Only two candles are lit; the center one, standing slightly higher than the rest, and the rightmost one. 

 

Slaine, whose hands are seemingly in the process of putting the excess coat hanger parts away, is frozen solid, his eyes wide and locked on to Inaho’s face. He seems almost guilty, somehow. 

 

Inaho slowly walks over to sit beside Slaine on the bed. “Is this - are you celebrating Hanukkah?”

 

Slaine blushes. “Yeah, my - my mom showed me how to - how to light the candles and stuff. My dad didn't really keep up with it after she… but I did. I know you put a lot of effort into setting up for Christmas, though, so I didn't say anything.”

 

Inaho watches the flames dance in the reflection of the window. “There's no reason we can't celebrate both.”

 

“Really?” Slaine asks, smiling. It's a real smile this time. 

 

Inaho nods. “I know my friend Calm has a good latke recipe, I'll ask him for it.” He leads the way out of the room, Slaine carrying his homemade menorah carefully behind him. He places it gently on the window next to the tree and follows Inaho into the kitchen for Inaho’s Christmas dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Slaine Jewish? Because for one, we literally don't know anything about his mother and two, I, as his adopted mother, am also Jewish and none of you can stop me happy Hanukkah 
> 
> !חַג שָׂמֵחַ


End file.
